


Re-Entry

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Ellen 8 (Aliens), F/F, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: “A person could get pretty lost around here, if they wanted to. What do you think? What should we do?”
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Re-Entry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



She is burned bald, suffocated by smoke, her sky now blind. For all the data Call has on tap about it, Earth is as alien as anywhere else. Johner was right, it's a shithole. It _looks_ uninhabitable, post-apocalyptic, like a waking nightmare. This planet has been ruined over and over again, by wars, by pollution, by climate change. By people.

But _they_ aren't people. They can make it here, without much water and even less food. They may not even be able to die. They can live here, they can _stay_ here. Together. As long as their forever may be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the deleted ending to Alien Resurrection, when Call and Ripley 8 make it to earth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnmMksVK8pY


End file.
